Indispensable
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Lysandro era mi soplo de aire fresco y ahora que se había recuperado de su accidente no iba a dejar que se escapase más. [Drabble]


_¡_ **H** ola, **h** ola, **h** ola, **s** oy **N** oah _!_

 _Parece que se ha vuelto mi presentación, ¿eh?_

 **Uno de los chicos que triunfo en la encuesta de mi perfil ha sido Lysandro.**

 **Estoy de vacaciones, estaba en el balcón del hotel, fumando un cigarro, cuando la idea vino a mi mente. Y como ya sabéis, no es nada mío si no contiene contenido sexual al final o por el medio, esto ya es una advertencia.**

 **Entonces, espero que disfrutéis del Drabble, últimamente me apetece hacer cosas así, no estoy muy satisfecha con este, pero me gusta mi toque personal, así que, espero que a vosotras si os entusiasme.**

* * *

 **Indispensable**

Lysandro era mi soplo de aire fresco y ahora que se había recuperado de su accidente no iba a dejar que se escapase más.

 **Rated:** T

 **Advertencias:** Ligera sugerencia de temas sexuales.

 **Género:** Hurt  & Confort, Romance.

 **Pareja:** [Lysandro, OC] (OC - Sucrette)

 **Tipo:** Drabble.

 **Palabras:** 583.

* * *

Lysandro era como una brisa fresca en una tarde de verano. Puede que suene demasiado cursi, pero, cuando deseaba un hermoso viento fresco, aparecía y me aliviaba.

Por eso estaba tan desesperada ahora.

Tome su mano entre las mías por enésima vez y las besé con muchísimo cariño, estaba tan asustada cuando se produjo el accidente, tan aterrorizada de que ese viento se acabase, que me derrumbe en el mismo instante que Lysandro dejo de reaccionar.

Y ahora, estaba cada vez más preocupada porque alguien me arrebatase el aire que necesitaba.

\- Estoy bien, en serio.

Le abrace por segunda vez y le bese, daba igual que todos nos mirasen cuando pasaban por nuestro lado, que supiesen de nuestra relación, realmente no me importaba porque quería aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo con él.

\- Lo sé, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de ello.

Lysandro me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me deje llevar. Ahora mismo necesitaba sus caricias más que nunca y necesitaba todo su cariño, indispensable para mí.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo y no había nada que me hiciese tan feliz como saber que esas sonrisas solo me las dedicaba a mí, a mí sola.

\- Dejad de ser tan melosos- la voz de Castiel sonó muy cercana a mí, y ambos levantamos la vista hacia el pelirrojo, que se sentó a nuestro lado para continuar con sus quejas. -Y pueden explicarme... ¿desde cuándo estáis tan pegajosos?

Rodé los ojos.

El mejor amigo de Lysandro era así constantemente, adoraba a Castiel porque se notaba que se preocupaba por él, que se querían mucho y se apoyaban en todos los momentos, además siempre se portaba bien conmigo.

\- Desde que me da la gana-

Me acurruque en los brazos de Lysandro, siendo consciente de que estaba más rojo que un tomate y sonreí.

Es cierto que antes no sería capaz a ser tan cariñosa con él en público, pero la situación había cambiado mucho.

Castiel rió a mi lado, y Lysandro solo se removió incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo van los calmantes?

\- Todo está bien, los medicamentos ya casi no me hacen falta.

\- Y su padre también tiene una condición favorable y está mejorando mucho.

Lysandro sonrió, parecía bastante más receptivo a nuestra preocupación y nos había explicado todo. Incluso había hablado con Nina, a pesar de que yo no estaba muy contenta.

Todo había acabado bien, y dentro de nada acabaría mejor.

\- Bueno, entonces... ¿vamos a clase?- el pelirrojo se levantó al ver cómo la gente comenzaba a abandonar el patio.

Y yo mire a Lysandro fijamente.

\- Nosotros nos vamos- dije, por él, sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí- respondí a la pregunta de ambos.

Y sin esperar respuesta, cogí la mano de mi novio saliendo a toda velocidad del instituto, antes de que alguien nos pillara.

Lysandro, totalmente desconcertado, me siguió, hasta que reacciono y me hizo frenar dejando de correr, sin seguirme el ritmo.

\- Si es por mí, me encuentro bien, no necesitas llevarme a casa.

\- Pero yo si lo necesito, vamos a ir a tu casa y vamos a hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Vamos.

Y con toda la calma del mundo, dejando a un Lysandro completamente rojo, sonreí. Oh sí, íbamos a hacerlo una y otra vez pues, ahora mismo, necesitaba mi soplo de aire una contra mi cuello, como cuando lo hicimos en el hospital.

Yo quería sentir, una vez más, que Lysandro estaba ahí. Que era indispensable. Mi aire.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me merezco un review por el final inesperado y pervertido? Creo que soy muy así y me identifico bastante con la Sucrette que he descrito, Lysandro no es mi personaje favorito, me gusta, pero es el último en mi lista, pero lo adoro. Y si yo fuese Sucrette estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que uno de esos bombones es mi novio y aunque yo no soy la persona más inocente del mundo, si lo fuese seguiría queriendo besarle lo máximo posible y ser la más ñoña del mundo y, claro, el sexo que no falte.

En fin, dejadme vuestras opiniones en comentarios. Los comentarios son los que me motivan a subir más cosas como estás.

 **Dejen reviews y buena noche, buen día, buenas tardes y buen todo.**

 **O** _s amo Sucrettes._


End file.
